


In Three Days

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is away at New York Comic Con and you can't help but miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Three Days

It was 10 at night when your phone finally started to ring. You threw your book to the side and grabbed your phone, quickly answering it.

“Hey,” you said, a smile growing on your face.

“Hi babe,” Miles said, stifling a yawn.

“Big day? I’m sure it’s incredibly tiring being so popular,” you teased.

He let out a chuckle. “Oh yeah, everyone was there to see me. Obviously no one was there to meet Gray or Barbara, only me.”

You laughed. “Well duh!”

“How does it feel dating someone so incredibly popular and handsome?”

“Hmm… I don’t recall mentioning the handsome bit,” you said with a giggle. “But it’s quite a challenge, if you must know. I get the unfortunate job of trying to rein in that big ego of yours!”

Miles let out a dramatic gasp. “How dare you? Big is such an insulting word! I would use something like massive or gigantic!”

“Oh of course, please forgive me. I did not mean to offend,” you said.

He sighed. “Very well, I shall forgive you just this once. But you be careful baby girl, I may not give you another warning.”

“Oh how gracious of you!” You laughed before going back to a normal tone of voice. “But how did the convention go? Did you have fun?”

“It was really awesome!” You could tell he was smiling. “The fans were great and the RWBY episode we showed got a fantastic reaction.”

“I am so proud of you babe!” As you spoke, you rolled over onto your side with your phone balanced on your ear. “And everything is good with your accommodation?”

“Well the room is nice and the bed is super comfy, but…”

You noticed his pause. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not here.” His voice had grown quiet.

“I know,” you said, frowning. “I miss you too. Our apartment feels empty without you in it and the bed is too big for just me.”

“Same. I wish I was there with you.” You heard the rustle of sheets as he moved in the bed.

“How much longer will you be gone?” you asked.

“Another three days. Two more days of con and then I have a super late flight home,” he reminded you.

“I’ll be waiting for you at the airport, babe. I promise I won’t fall asleep on you,” you said.

“Please don’t,” he laughed. “I would be sad, all alone at the airport.”

The two of you talked for another half an hour before you fell asleep on the phone to him. He whispered “I love you” before he hung up the phone.

 

_Three days later…_

 

You sat in the uncomfortable chairs at the Austin airport, attempting to focus on your book. For once in your life, the fantastic world of Harry Potter wasn’t enough to hold your attention. You kept glancing at the clock on the wall, silently urging the hands to move faster. It was 11:03pm. With a sigh, you tore your eyes away and tried to pay attention to Harry and Ron infiltrating the Slytherin common room under the disguises of Crabbe and Goyle.

Finally, you couldn’t bear it any longer and looked at the clock again. 11:06pm. You let out a low moan of frustration. You glanced at the flight information board and noticed that the New York to Austin flight that Miles was on had changed from “En Route” to “Landed”. You gave up on Harry Potter and put the book back into your handbag.

It was another 12 minutes before people started coming into the terminal. You stood on tiptoes to try and see Miles through the crowd of people. Finally you saw Barbara and Gray, with Miles right behind them. They gave you a smile as they passed you and waved goodbye to Miles. He stopped right in front of you.

“So… Did you miss me?”

Your only response was to grab his shirt and pull him closer to you so that you could kiss him. You felt him smile into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tightly against him. Eventually, the two of you parted for air.

He laughed quietly. “I take that as a yes, then?”

“You can absolutely take that as a yes.”


End file.
